Poke646
Poke646 is an American research organization formed to handle mainly "alien-related topics," having resources in the best scientific, technical, and militaristic resources worldwide. Some of their creations include the Info Unit, Orbital Research Labs, PAR-21, many vehicles including space shuttles, tanks, and armored vans, along with many facilities across America. Facilities Throughout the series, Damien Reeves comes across a few Poke646 facilities. * Poke646 Headquarters The Headquarters of Poke646 is referenced throughout and makes minor but prominent appearances in both games. In Poke646, the training area is located at a section of the headquarters, and also where Poke646 officials have evacuated to, including higher-ups like Dr. Sebastian Fuller, where he contacts Damien Reeves via the Info Unit. In Poke646: Vendetta, the ending shows Damien Reeves sitting in a cubicle in an empty office, reading a letter from Vice President Edward Thrivewood, shortly before a familiar looking agent enters the room. * Poke646 Astrolabs A major space research facility with an extensive and unseen Xen fauna lab. It may also act as observation and supervision central for the Orbital Research Labs. * Poke646 Bunker C-07 Located underneath the Nation City Library, this bunker is, as the designation implies, most likely one of many hidden installations throughout America. It is the location of the third Xen generator and contains one of the entrances to the Poke646 Astrolabs. * Orbital Research Labs One of the only known Poke646 facilities not located on Earth, it is a research facility in Earth orbit. It is where most scientific personnel are relocated to as of Poke646: Vendetta. * Black Mesa Research Facility Possible; on the tram connecting Bunker C-07 and the Poke646 Astrolabs, a route to the Black Mesa Research Facility can be seen, although is closed off. While it may just be an Easter egg, it's possible that Poke646 has refitted whatever they could scavenge of the complex for their use after it's abandonment following the Black Mesa Incident. Technology * PAR-21 * Info Unit ** Info Unit Identity Card * Laptops * Teleporters Personnel Office of Administration * Edward Thrivewood - Vice President Edward Thrivewood's only appearance is at the end of Poke646: Vendetta. As Vice President of Poke646, he chose to give Damien Reeves a promotion after reading about what went down at the Poke646 Astrolabs, and is the one who sent The Agent from administration to meet Damien to further consult about his "promotion." Deceased & Ex Personnel * Dr. Sebastian Fuller - Leading Member of Science Department ** Deceased, killed by Damien Reeves at Poke646 Astrolabs * Dr. Joseph Heinbach - Leading Member of Science Department ** Deceased, killed by invading Xen specimen at Orbital Research Labs Trivia * Although the meaning of the organization's name in-universe is unknown, in reality, the name Poke646 is in reference to how the Commodre 64 was the first computer Marc Schröder owned and made games on. The language he wrote his first games on, Basic, had the commonly used command "Poke646" to change the on-screen font color. In reference to how Poke646 would be the first game Marc Schröder has finished, Poke646 was chosen as the name of the organization. Gallery File:Poke646 Astrolabs.png|Logo for the Poke646 Astrolabs, also seen on the header of the letter informing Damien Reeves of his promotion. Category:Companies & Organizations Category:Poke646